The Ubermorph
The Ubermorph is a highly evolved Necromorph found in Dead Space 2.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uPegqTQm6yk Youtube - Questions with Steve Episode 06] Unlike all other Necromorphs in the game, this is the first one to be truly alien in appearance. Overview The Ubermorph is a tall bipedal Necromorph, its shape and features strongly resembling these of the Hive Mind. Its head is almost directly connected to its body, through a very short and stiff neck, and features five red glowing eyes, symmetrically placed on it. The Ubermorph's torso is undeniably the bulkiest structure of the creature, which is only logical considering the pair of massive arms it has to support. It sports a pair of claw-like appendages on its abdomen and the bone structure of the ribcage is clearly visible both on the front and the back side, with the back showcasing some rather unusual formations. The Ubermorph utilizes its two enormous arms, each ending in a triad of long claws, in order to impale and mutilate its prey, via brute force. This creature's unique characteristic is its ability to regenerate lost tissue mass and bone, at an uncanny fast rate, making it virtually impossible to kill; a trait it shares in common with the Hunter. Unlike the Hunter however, which shows signs of various degrees of decomposition, in tandem with the fact that it was made from a human corpse, the Ubermorph shows no signs of decay and wounds, nor any indication that it originated from a former human being. It has a dark brown smooth skin covering its body, and its overall appearance is rather distinctive and alien in nature, making it look as if it is a complete original organism and not just repurposed human remains. It can be seen for the first time when Isaac Clarke cuts off the power to a large section of the Government building, allowing Necromorphs to enter. Isaac first encounters it in the beginning of Chapter 14 after he leaves the NoonTech Diagnostic Machine and it chases Isaac most of the way to the Site 12 Marker. Presumably, the Ubermorph is destroyed along with the rest of the Sprawl. Strategy General Tips *As with The Hunter, a good strategy is to completely dismember it, then Stasis the torso as it begins regeneration. With a fully upgraded Stasis Module, this will give the player approximately ten seconds of leeway before the Ubermorph is active again. *Note that when regenerating limbs and getting back up to its feet, the Ubermorph is completely impervious to all damage. Although it can still be put under Stasis. *Keep in mind that even if your Stasis and ammo run out, you can still use Kinesis to throw dead bodies and other objects at the Ubermorph with handy results. *Note that at the part where the player needs to scan the body in order to open the door, one does not need to walk up to the scanner with the body. Throwing the body at the door with Kinesis will achieve the desired result. *The Ubermorph will not return to areas you have already encountered it in. Therefore, if you're running low on supplies, you can go back to previous areas to restock on items you may have missed without fear of the Ubermorph showing up. *When encountered by itself, the Ubermorph is not much of a threat, and can be dealt with easily. The Ubermorph is later on backed up by Enhanced Pukers, Slashers and Lurkers, making it much more of a threat. The Pukers, Slashers and Lurkers should be made the main piority, rather than the Ubermorph, as they provide backup support for the Ubermorph. *If you encounter the Ubermorph in the vicinity of Stasis Tanks, take advantage of them as they last longer than the Stasis used by Isaac and have a larger blast radius. Stasis Tanks can give the player enough breathing room to coordinate an offense or move to the next area; due note however they can slow down some doors and heavy objects in your area, and can make things more difficult than what already are. Weapon & Gear Tips *A very useful tactic is to have a fully upgraded Contact Beam and use the alternative fire when close to it. While the firing animation plays, Isaac doesn't flinch from attacks. The upgraded Stasis blast from the Contact Beam not only slows the Ubermorph down, but has a chance of dismembering it too. *A Javelin bolt with full upgrades to alt-fire will completely dismember the Ubermorph in only two shots; one bolt, and one alt-fire. Be aware though, that the Ubermorph's harder plates of armor (shoulders, elbows, and other areas) will deflect bolts. It will also use its arms to swat away bolts that are aimed at its upper torso, so consider putting it in Stasis before firing with the Javelin Gun at it. In case you miss, do not hit alt-fire, as it prevents you from firing or performing other actions until the sequence is finished, leaving you highly vulnerable in case the bolt is beyond the range of electrocution. *The Ripper is a great tool as one disk is sufficient to amputate the legs of the Ubermorph, saving a lot of ammunition for other enemies, the only issue being keeping the Ubermorph within distance of the tethered blade. *Each fully deployed Detonator mine that the Ubermorph walks onto will completely severe its legs (except for a fully regenerated Ubermorph on Zealot difficulty), making it far less of a threat. *The Flamethrower does nothing to the Ubermorph. Even fully upgraded, the flames lack the ability to burn off its limbs, and the Ubermorph's infinite health won't drain. The secondary fire is equally useless. *The Seeker Rifle can take out the Ubermorph's limbs in one shot if its damage and alt-fire have been fully upgraded. It is better to use the weapon when dealing with fewer Necromorphs since using the weapon requires precision. *The Advanced Suit is a good RIG for the Ubermorph chase, since you will be using a lot of Stasis during the last two levels of the game, and since the Advanced Suit reduces stasis recharge time by 50%, it is always a good choice. *The Elite Advanced Suit is a good choice in higher difficulties, since it grants a 10% damage bonus to all weapons, 15% increase in Stasis duration, and 25% damage resistance, making it easier when being chased by the Ubermorph. Trivia *The Ubermorph's roar can be heard at the beginning of Chapter 11. In the area where you enter after the first hacking device on this chapter, listen carefully for the roar when you attempt to collect the items near the first Cyst on the floor. *The Ubermorph can be seen entering the EarthGov facility in Chapter 13 when Isaac removes the power to the bulkhead door, allowing the Necromorphs to enter and slaughter the soldiers. It cannot, however, be fought or encountered until chapter 14. **Strangely enough, it is moving very differently to the Necromorphs around it. While the rest of them (various Slashers, Pukers and Pregnants) are charging wildly, the Ubermorph is walking calmly in the center of the charge. *The Ubermorph uses the exact same audio and animations (including its kill scene) as The Hunter from Dead Space. *Occasionally, while chasing Isaac, the Ubermorph will halt completely and start sharpening its claws (like the Hunter). *Unlike the Hunter, the Ubermorph does not represent any kind of sub-plot of the game, and just comes across as a random new Necromorph at first. *There appear to be no wounds on the Ubermorph unlike The Hunter which had many lacerations and rips. It does not appear to have the ripped open gashes that appear on all other Necromorphs from the Pack to Tripods to normal Slashers. *Despite the fact that the Ubermorph can use its upper limbs as blades that function similar (if not exactly the same) to Slashers, it still possesses three fingers on each arm. It is unknown whether or not these "hands" are prehensile. **These appendages can also be glimpsed on the body of the Hive Mind, next to its tentacles. *When hacking the door when you first encounter the Ubermorph, it may actually wait until you are done before attacking. This is an extremely rare occurrence, however. *In some rare occasions, the Ubermorph will walk towards you and if you move out of the way, it will continue walking in that direction until it hits a wall. About a second after that it will come after you as normal. *It is possible to get rid of the Ubermorph in the final room where Isaac must destroy fuses to unlock the doors to proceed. Once the first fuse is destroyed a large fan can be found in the next room, to the left; the player can knock the Ubermorph into the fan, causing it to disappear. This can be achieved using weapons such as the Force Gun, or any other weapon that causes knockback. This is most likely a glitch of the game. *An alternate way to get rid of Ubermorph is when it enters the hallway, you should use Stasis on it. Then, run to the opposite door and destroy the second fuse. This will cause both doors to close, trapping the Ubermorph inside. If you enter the door that the Waypoint does NOT lead to, you can turn around and see the Ubermorph standing motionless inside. *There is no way to truly kill an Ubermorph. Death scene Isaac's death scene from the Ubermorph is the exact same as his death scene from the Hunter. thumb|left|300px|Isaac's Ubermorph Death Sequence. Gallery Ubermorph.jpg|The Ubermorph Ubermorph.JPG|Close up. From Dead Space: Salvage. Ubermorph Close Up.png|The Ubermorph after Isaac's Death Scene. Ubermorph Back View.jpg|Ubermorph - Skin and Back Details uberconcept.png|Concept art for the Ubermorph Deadspace2 unknownnercoc13.jpg|First appearance Sources Category:Necromorphs